


Dessert is Sweet

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Crybaby Matsuoka Rin, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke - Freeform, Innuendo, Jealous Yamazaki Sousuke, Kissing, M/M, Protective Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “Rin.” Haru said softly as he saw his boyfriend sobbing in his hands and looking so distraught and heartbroken, with Sousuke sat there with his arm wrapped around him. Even though Sousuke looked like he was desperately trying to console Rin, Haru’s blue eyes turned icy and they zoned in on Sousuke. “What did you do to him!?”Sousuke visibly shivered under Haru’s harsh and unforgiving stare and he raised both his hands in defence.“Nothing! Nothing, I swear! I just…” Sousuke sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I told Rin I’m not swimming anymore.”





	

Haru nearly dropped a dish onto the floor when he heard Rin’s air piercing wails in the next room.

He dunked the dish into the sink without caring if it would shatter upon impact and quickly rushed into his living room at a speed that would have made Rei jealous, where he heard the frightful sound coming from. He slammed the door open without a care for its hinges and held his breath without a care for his lungs, praying that nothing bad had happened.

Haru's prayers went unanswered and his heart shattered into tiny pieces at the sight that welcomed him in his drab, lifeless living room.

“Rin.” he said softly as he saw his boyfriend sobbing in his hands and looking so distraught and heartbroken, with Sousuke sat there with his arm wrapped around him. Even though Sousuke looked like he was desperately trying to console Rin, Haru’s blue eyes turned icy and they zoned in on Sousuke. “What did you do to him!?”

Sousuke visibly shivered under Haru’s harsh and unforgiving stare and he raised both his hands in defence.

“Nothing! Nothing, I swear! I just…” Sousuke sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I told Rin I’m not swimming anymore.”

Haru blinked slowly as he tried to process what was being told to him. Frowning, he decided to turn his coffee table into a makeshift chair and sat across from Rin. He coaxed Rin’s hands away from his face and gently took them into his warm palms.

“We know you can’t swim Sousuke.” Haru said gently.

“He could if he obeyed doctor’s orders.” Rin sniffled, looking like a grumpy kitten.

“I’ve been obeying doctor’s orders every day for the last five years.” Sousuke said, sounding exasperated and very, very tired. “You’d know that if you had been around.”

He immediately regretted saying that when Rin started howling again, pulling his hands away from Haru and burying his face in them again. Haru wrapped his arms around Rin, rubbing his back in reassuring circles while making sure to glare at Sousuke for hurting his boyfriend’s feelings.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just try!” Rin cried. “You worked so  _hard_  Sousuke and the doctor said if you keep up your physical therapy, you can swim professionally again! Why would you want to throw that all away?”

“There is a very marginal chance of that happening Rin and the doctor said that himself.” Sousuke grunted and Haru frowned sympathetically, noticing the frustration marring Sousuke’s handsome face. “Do you know how hard making this decision has been? Do you not think I’ve been thinking it over and over for every single second these past few months?! Even if I did get better I’d still have to compete with other swimmers who are healthier and have never had a serious injury! Could you imagine what that would be like for me?”

Sousuke slammed the coffee table and a single tear started going down his face.

“Do you have any idea how much it hurts to work so hard for something to only feel like you’ve been wasting your life?” Sousuke sobbed. “I’m not doing that again Rin, not even for you!”

“Sousuke.” Fresh tears fell down Rin’s cheeks and Haru could see the guilt spread all over his face. Haru hated seeing that face and he had seen that hurt look in Rin’s beautiful eyes far too often for his liking. Haru clicked his tongue and sighed, preparing himself for what he'd have to say. He didn't like using words to express his feelings but he had no over weapon in his arsenal. He was going in, no matter how embarrassing it was. 

“Rin.” He said softly, hoping to get his boyfriend’s attention. “Rin.”

“What?” Rin whispered softly as he tried to wipe the tears of his face. Haru thought he looked kind of cute like that, but he bit back his comment and gave his boyfriend a gentle smile.

“Remember when we went to Australia together?” Sousuke rolled his eyes and scoffed haughtily at the mention of their ‘honeymoon’ but Haru ignored him, pleased he had gotten Rin’s full attention by mentioning a happy memory. Rin’s eyes were fully focused on Haru’s face, rather than his self-pity.

“I was sad and unsure of what to do about my future, but you whisked me away to a new place to help me figure out what I wanted to do with my life.” Haru’s smile grew bigger as less and less tears started running down Rin’s shocked face. He wasn’t used to his boyfriend being this expressive with words.

 “You didn’t pressure me into choosing a path and you apologised for stressing me out about my future. You let me choose who and what I wanted to be for myself.” Haru blushed at the memory and blushed even harder at the thought of what he was about to do next.

He pulled Rin into another hug, but rather than letting him cry on his chest Haru buried his face into Rin’s neck and nuzzled him.

“That’s why I fell in love with you, Rin.” 

“Haru!” Rin cooed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck to return the affection. “Of course I wanted to support you! I love you! I’d do anything for you!”

Haru sighed happily when he felt his boyfriend glow with love, but he had to remember why he was here and what he was doing as much as he wanted to make Sousuke uncomfortable and get snuggly with Rin.

“Then you have to let Sousuke choose for himself too.” Haru said. “Even if it may be hard for you to accept his choices.”

Rin pulled away from the hug, looked back and forth between Sousuke and Haru and gasped.

“I’ve been a complete barnacle.”

Sousuke gave loud chuckle that made his shoulders shake in spite of his injury and Haru rolled his eyes at Rin’s dramatics.

“Rin, I wouldn’t go that far.” Haru said.

“But I have! But I have been a barnacle! I’m so sorry Sousuke!” Rin was starting to cry again and looked at his best friend. “No wonder you hate me, I gave Haru unconditional love and support and now I’m trying to force you back into a sport you don’t like anymore!”

Sousuke rolled his eyes and sighed as he took Rin into another gentle hug that made him stop crying again. He patted him on the back for reassurance.

“I don’t hate you Rin. I love you. And I  _love_  swimming. That’s not going to change. I’ll always want to swim with you and the Samezuka team. And sometimes the Iwatobi team.” Haru rolled his eyes and Sousuke sneakily stuck his tongue out at him when Rin wasn't looking. “But wanting to swim professionally made me do some crazy things. I kept secrets from my teammates and friends, I wrecked my body and it made me… Well… Jealous.”

Haru smirked like a cat when Sousuke made that last point and Sousuke growled at him. Rin just blinked, unaware of the tension between his boyfriend and best friend.

“Ever since I stopped swimming professionally and started coaching with Makoto, I’ve been so much happier than I have been for the last couple of years. I know you’re insisting that I push myself because you don’t want me to have any regrets, but as I said I’ve thought about it for a really long time. I’m  _ecstatic_  to be a coach, Rin. I  _love_  helping people be the best they can be.” Sousuke gave him a big, genuine smile that Rin hadn’t seen since they were kids and played rock, paper, scissors for the last bit of their favourite ice-cream. It made Rin’s eyes sparkle. “Being a swim coach is the dream I never knew I wanted.”

Rin gave a humph and thumped Sousuke on his healthy shoulder.

“Then you should have told me that before, barnacle!” he pouted. Haru gave an angelic like giggle at his boyfriend’s reaction and he grinned when Rin returned Sousuke’s hug. “If that’s the case then, congratulations, Sousuke-Sensei.”

“Thank you, Rin. I’m so happy to have your support.” Haru smirked again when Sousuke tried to blink away the tears in his eyes. So much for Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious. He took utter delight in the way Sousuke broke the hug to look at him and gritted his teeth as he said the next few words. “And thanks… Haruka.”

“My pleasure.” Haru said in a way that screamed ‘you’re never getting rid of me now.’ “Sousuke.”

“I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but I’m so glad you’re getting along!” Rin piped in and cuddled up to Haru. With the sultriest pair of bedroom eyes Haru had ever seen, Rin smirked at him, grabbed him by the colour and gave him the quickest, most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. Tongue and all. Haru could sense the disgust radiating from Sousuke. It was  _awesome_. “That’s just part one of your reward for saving me and Sousuke,  _Haruka_. I’ll be giving you a proper thank you gift tonight.”

Haru’s face turned bright red and steam came out of his ears when Rin winked at him  _like that_. With a light cough and a struggle to get onto his feet with his shaking legs, he wheezed in his ‘manliest’ voice: “Uh, I’ll go get the um- the uh, dessert now.”

And just he turned back around to go through the kitchen door, he slammed his face so hard into the wall the Sousuke visibly winced.

“Haru!” Rin cried as he rushed off the coach to his boyfriend’s aid.

“No, no, I’m fine – let me get that…” Haru bit his lip as his face started turning darker. “Dessert.”

Rin worriedly watched as Haru hurriedly walked into the kitchen, where all the knives were.

“I think you just broke your boyfriend.” Sousuke frowned, worriedly side-eyeing Haru too. “And I think  _I’ll_  be making the dessert today.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s a good idea!”

“And no more flirting with your boyfriend during dinner time.”

“Sousuke!”


End file.
